


Pick-me-up

by Anonymous



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, also a little bit of domestic life because yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jin gets a little distracted, and needs a bit of a refresher with the help of Ragna.
Relationships: Jin Kisaragi/Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue)
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Pick-me-up

**Author's Note:**

> Urban dictionary definition of a Pick-me-up: french kissing someone who has just drank coffee

The sun was spilling in from the window in the tiny living room. It shined in the glass reflection of the coffee table. There were a few piles of papers and envelopes that covered part of it, as well as a coaster that supported a piping hot mug of coffee. It appeared to be black, but Ragna had learned fairly fast not to try and steal sips from his brother’s coffee; it had an ungodly amount of sugar in it.

Jin had been up since around five AM, needing to catch up on some paperwork. He didn’t do any the night prior because he had been a little preoccupied with Ragna. He was in part of his NOL uniform, the surcoat tossed aside next to him.

The bedroom door quietly opened and shut. Jin glanced through his blond eyelashes and the thin rim of his glasses.

Ragna had immediately slipped into the bathroom, and reappeared after taking a piss. He rubbed haphazardly at an eye. He barely came to when Jin called out good morning to him.

Jin chuckled when Ragna just grunted in response. He paused his writing to prop his chin in his palm. “I left coffee hot for you, Nii-san.”

As predicted, Ragna went for the mugs. He almost seemed more awake just by the thought of caffeine. He fetched a little bit of creamer, and a spoonful of sugar. Ragna took a cautious sip, then a bigger one once determining it wasn’t too hot and also to his liking. He turned around, and his eyes met with Jin’s from across the room. “Good morning.”

“Sleep well?”

“Mn.” He was in the middle of taking a sip. “You kicked me at some point.”

“Well, you were in my way, Nii-san. I had places to be.”

Ragna scoffed playfully at his remark. He shuffled out of the kitchen and headed for the couch. He set his coffee down first, and moved Jin’s surcoat out of the way. Jin eyed the drink that lacked a coaster. However, he completely forgot all about it the moment Ragna pressed a soft kiss into his temple.

The couch sunk slightly as Ragna flopped casually next to Jin. He let out a long yawn, back straightening with a stretch.

Jin had gone back to quietly scribbling along a document. Now that his brother had woken up, he was inadvertently speeding through the writing. It was as if he wanted to be done as soon as possible to spend as much time as he could with Ragna before having to actually leave the comfort of his Nii-san—his home.

Ragna was too busy still waking up to remind Jin to slow his roll. His brother’s handwriting looks rather atrocious when he isn’t fully focused on the task at hand. Jin can’t even repeat what he wrote back to you sometimes.

Halfway through Ragna’s cup, it was gently taken from his grasp. It was replaced with Jin’s face. His green eyes gazed right into Ragna’s. A little kiss was exchanged. Ragna’s lips tasted like coffee.

The older male looked away, his cheeks a little rosy. His hand lazily managed to rest on Jin’s thin arm. “Jin, you need to get those papers done. I don’t want Kagura to bitch at you.” He would also bitch at me, Ragna thought to himself.

“It’s almost all done.” Jin quickly dismissed. He went in for another kiss, but Ragna pulled his face back. The blond’s face scrunched in protest.

Ragna rolled his eyes. “You know if you don’t get it done right now, you never will. I will go back to the bedroom if I must-“

“I said it’s almost done.” Jin retorted.

“That doesn’t mean it’s done.”

“Well, my wrist hurts.”

Ragna glanced over. “Yeah, because you were writing too fast again, kid.”

At this point, Jin had slipped onto Ragna’s lap. His thin legs straddled him, and Jin’s light, golden locks spilled into the other’s silver hair. Ragna had not stopped him this time. A hand rested on his thigh, and the other higher up on his thin waist.

“I could use something to focus again.” Jin decided quietly. “Something like a pick-me-up.”

Ragna only grunted back. “Of course.”

Jin knew he wasn’t going to pass on that opportunity. He had his brother wrapped around his finger and then some. He had to contain a giggle when Ragna’s sleepy eyes lit up with interest.

After a moment, Ragna spoke up. “Fine. Only if you finish that paperwork properly.”

“I will even rewrite the last few.”

He grumbled. Jin was slippery and convincing.

Jin was being gently pulled against Ragna. He was much bigger than Jin, and now that he was able to eat on a much more regular basis, he filled out much more. Jin personally loved a little bigger Ragna.

Their noses brushed. Cool lips met warm ones. The hints of coffee filled Jin’s nostrils. The first two kisses were gentle and loving. They were reminiscent, perhaps almost longing. Then, both mouths parted, and Ragna’s tongue darted past Jin’s lips. One of his large hands reached up and cradled the back of Jin’s head. Golden hair spilled between his calloused fingers.

Their tongues tangled and messily fought one another in Jin’s mouth. He could taste the dark roast pretty clearly on Ragna’s tongue. He didn’t use enough creamer that it would bother Jin, either, which was nice. Jin also had to let out little muffled mewls and noises of delight. Had to keep Ragna on his toes, too.

By the time both of them pulled away to breathe, Ragna’s hands had snuck up Jin’s tunic and also cupping his soft bum. Jin’s hands were no better, caught in the middle of trying to unbutton Ragna’s pajama shirt. They gasped and swallowed as air returned to their lungs. Ragna watched Jin pull his hands back, one wiping their saliva from his pink lips. God, why was Jin so perfect?

“There, you had your fix.” Ragna concluded before Jin could do anything else. He was also already plucking the male up, and sitting right back in front of the paperwork. He got up, and grabbed his coffee mug.

Jin couldn’t help but purr. “Thank you, Nii-san. I certainly feel more energized now.”

“Shut up and do your work, kid.” He huffed out, shaking his head. He smirked to himself. Coincidentally, Ragna felt much more awake as well.

**Author's Note:**

> this is genuinely my first published piece in possibly years so here y’all go! hope it wasn’t too bad, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
